1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to astrological game structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved astrological game apparatus wherein the same permits individuals to randomly provide for interaction of astrological symbols relative to one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Astrological game apparatus is represented in the prior art by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,379,698; 3,786,654; 4,251,930; 3,992,787; and 4,472,144.
The instant invention addresses an improvement in the prior art by providing for a game apparatus accommodating the cooperative interface and interaction of the planets, sun, and moon relative to various Zodiac signs and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.